


Sssssspider Iiiiiiron

by deep_dark_dangerous



Series: Venomous Love [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: A day in the life of Tonia Star





	Sssssspider Iiiiiiron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JedaKnight27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedaKnight27/gifts).



"Mom, have you seen the toaster oven?" Penny asks staring at the spot where the appliance usually sits.

"I took it to tinker with it," Tonia admits softly pulling her silk kimono tight over her body. Baby symbiotes skittling around her body before running off to play.

Soon they're going to be ready for the real world.

"Mom, You know that you aren't supposed to do that anymore. If you're bored come to me or Venom. We'll be able to entertain you," Penny says pressing soft kisses to Tonia's throat.

"Please, there's more to me than sex...I want to be able to build again," Tonia says and yelps as Penny pushes her to her knees and presses her pussy over Tonia's mouth.

"But you're so good at this Mom," Penny whines and holds Tonia there until her tongue reluctantly begins licking at her.

"That's it. Lick me up...you know you like it. Just like you like it when Venom and Eddie lick you," Penny says rolling her hips into that sweat mouth sucking her.

"Tonia? Penny? We're home!" Eddie calls.

"In the kitchen!" Penny calls back and Eddie stops to watch as Penny gets closer and closer to orgasm.

Venom's tongue slides into Penny the same time a tentacle slides into Tonia's pussy. Finding it wet and ready he dives in and Tonia moans.

Penny comes the minute venom is inside her and Tonia takes a minute she comes as well.

The tentacle in Tonia puffs up and an egg is slid inside and Tonia sighs. 

Looks like she's pregnant again.


End file.
